


Shotgun (Shot in the Dark)

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Asahi visits Suga and Daichi at college to find that nothing has changed...or that everything has.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Shotgun (Shot in the Dark)

“No, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Asahi says as the three of them walk into Suga and Daichi’s apartment. 

“I’m one hundred percent serious.” Daichi laughs. “He really went for it.” 

“I’m offended you think I wouldn’t,” Suga says. “You should know I never back down from a game of truth or dare.” He slings his arm around Asahi’s shoulder and grins. 

“Okay, but where did you even get one of those suits?” Asahi asks, leaning ever-so-slightly into Suga’s grip. 

“The internet is a wondrous place, old man.” Suga grins wider. “Wanna see it?” 

“No thanks,” Asahi says. “Those dino suits kind of freak me out.” 

“What, you think you’re going to get eaten by an inflatable prehistoric beast?” Daichi says. 

“That’s a bit ridiculous even for you,” Suga says. 

“Leave me alone.” Asahi elbows Suga in the side, then sidles up to Daichi and does the same. “I have anxiety; I’m not a five-year-old. I just...They don’t look like you can breathe in them.” 

“I obviously can breathe. I’m alive now.” 

“Just...don’t you think there’s better things to do with our time?” Asahi says. 

Their reunion when Asahi came to the city to visit them was easy; a little too easy. Despite how Daichi and Suga are dating now, Asahi hasn’t felt like a third wheel. He’d thought it would hurt more, seeing the people he’s in love with be in love with each other, but nothing has felt different than usual. Suga has always been handsy, with both of them. That hasn’t changed any. 

“You’re right,” Suga says. “Let’s head to the bedroom.” 

Asahi reddens. “The...bedroom?” he squawks. 

Daichi and Suga double over laughing. 

“He didn’t mean it like that,” Daichi says. “He’s just, uh, how do I say this? Eager to get you involved in his new hobby.” 

Asahi’s face feels like it’s going to explode with the rush of blood that fills it ever fuller. 

“Please be PG-13,” Asahi says. 

“What, Ace, you don’t think I’m good enough to fuck?” Suga asks, waggling his eyebrows. 

“I, uh, didn’t say that?” That’s it. This is how he dies.

“Leave him alone,” Daichi says, and pulls Asahi along with him into the bedroom. “I’m not putting out on the first date anyway.” 

First...date?    
  
Suga rummages around under his and Daichi’s bed and grins as his hands meet a small cardboard box. “Got it!” He pulls the box out from under the bed and displays it triumphantly. 

“Awesome,” Daichi says. “How do we want to do this?” 

“We could just sit on the bed.” 

“Suga. I told you, nothing flaming on the bed,” Daichi admonishes. 

“Fine,” Suga says, plopping down cross-legged on the floor, folding up in one smooth, impossible motion. “It’s your ass.” 

“Funny; that’s what you said last night,” Daichi retorts. 

Suga chortles. Asahi can’t decide on an appropriate reaction, so he does nothing but ease himself down to the floor next to Suga. 

“Asahi in the middle,” Suga decrees, motioning Daichi to his other side. Suga pulls out a crystal pipe--it’s blue and sparkly and Asahi definitely knew its name once but he can’t place it now--breaks off a chunk of...something brown...and puts it in the bowl of the pipe. He pulls out a lighter and grins. 

“You ready to go?” he says, presumably to both of them but eyes mostly focused on Asahi.

“Are we doing drugs?” Asahi asks, flabbergasted and unable to quite identify what Suga’s about to smoke. 

“You’re seriously giving him hash his first time out? Don’t we still have gummies?” Daichi asks. 

“We finished those last week,” Suga says. 

“Shit, we did,” Daichi says. “Welp, you ready to partake of the devil’s lettuce?” 

“What is that slang for anyway?” Asahi’s voice comes out remarkably high-pitched. 

Suga throws his head back and laughs. “It’s weed, Asa.” 

Weed. Asahi can do weed, probably. 

“I’ll get it started,” Suga says. He lights up the pipe and takes a deep breath, holding it in his lungs and exhaling after a long moment. 

“Want a hit?” Suga says. His smile is devious but with something soft behind it as he hands the pipe to Asahi. 

“I’m...good for now?” Asahi says. “I don’t think I can do it right.” 

“You don’t mind if we do, right? We’ve been talking about getting high with you,” Daichi says. 

Asahi, for once, doesn’t feel peer pressured. He knows Daichi and Suga would never hurt him, and he knows that if he says no they’ll blow out the pipe and pack everything back in the box. 

“I’m good,” Asahi says, and takes a deep breath. The room smells musky and not altogether unpleasant. “Go for it.” 

Daichi takes the pipe from Asahi, and he notes the way Daichi holds it, one finger covering the hole on the side as he inhales. 

“I want to try,” Asahi says. “Just. Fire scares me.” It’s not really the fire as much as the fear that he’ll somehow mess it up, that he’ll do drugs wrong, that he’ll mess it up and their awkwardly not awkward relationship along with it. 

Daichi laughs. “I have an idea.” He raises his eyebrows at Suga, and Suga grins. 

“Give me the pipe,” Suga says, and Daichi passes it over Asahi’s lap. “I called dibs two years ago.” Suga turns to Asahi and takes his face in one hand, turning it towards him. 

“Wha...what are you doing?” Asahi asks. 

“Open your mouth,” Suga says. He smiles softly and whatever was shifting in the mood of the room suddenly snaps into place. Suga is giving him bedroom eyes, and Daichi is leaning over one shoulder, arm around Asahi, and watching with a hunger in his eyes that Asahi’s never seen before. 

Asahi obeys, bewildered but not wanting to break whatever is happening. Even if it’s stupid, even if they’ll all regret it later, please just let him have this. 

Suga takes a deep drag off the pipe and holds it, leaning forward until his lips are almost touching Asahi’s. 

“Breathe it in,” Daichi murmurs in Asahi’s ear as Suga starts to exhale. 

Asahi almost chokes on his own breath but for once in his life he doesn’t, he just inhales and feels the smoke fill his veins. Suga blinks at him slowly, catlike, and smiles in a way he’s never seen before. 

“My turn,” Daichi says, grabbing the pipe from Suga’s hand. “Stop mooning; we’re going to run out of weed.” 

Mooning? Over what? Over...him? 

Daichi inhales deeply and turns Asahi’s head towards him. 

“Breathe deep, don’t waste it,” Suga says. His arm is around Asahi’s waste and his chin moves to Asahi’s shoulder. One hand rests on Asahi’s knee. 

And as Daichi almost-not-quite touches their lips together and breathes smoke into Asahi’s lungs, it hits Asahi all in one moment. This is a seduction. 

Suga grins and takes the pipe, taking a long drag and turning Asahi’s head as Daichi twines in closer to Asahi’s side. His lips are so close, and Asahi wouldn’t be able to look away if it weren’t for his big hazel eyes, staring intently into Asahi’s. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Asahi murmurs into Suga’s mouth. 

And that’s all it takes.


End file.
